


Enemy Mine

by ClaireArgent



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Forced Prostitution, Light Angst, M/M, Rape, Slavery, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireArgent/pseuds/ClaireArgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't my work!<br/>About two years back, Fanfiction went on a massacre of M-rated fics, so I tried to save as many of my favorites as I could as hard copies.  Enemy Mine was written by mk kayem, but was taken down and now I can't find her. I'm putting it here so this story can still be enjoyed by others and in hopes that mk kayem is still online somewhere and will come claim her work back. It's a great story and I refuse to let it be lost to the bottomless pit we call the Internet. <br/>Support the Archive and Internet freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemy Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mk kayem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mk+kayem).



Sephiroth thought at first that he was seeing things. He gave his head a shake, squinted and then opened his eyes wider.

Coming down the street were two scruffy-looking men, and behind them, **_behind them_** _\- pulling a rusty wagon filled with supplies - **was Cloud Strife!**_

_No, that was not possible_ , Sephiroth thought. _I killed him just before he almost killed me. I left a nice, big, gaping hole in his scrawny little body_.

Without any greeting or warning, Sephiroth strode up to the three and he took the boy by his free arm and spun him around to face him. The Cloud look-alike dropped the wagon handle and cringed back away, his eyes blank and weary. Seph cocked his head. "What's your name, boy?"

"Hey!" One of the men took a step toward him, but then stopped dead in his tracks when Sephiroth's hard glare fixed on him in definite he-meant-business mode.

Sephiroth tore his eyes from the huffy peasant and concentrated on Cloud again. He savagely shook the arm he held fast in his grip, lifting the boy off his feet for a few seconds as he hissed, " _Answer_ me!"

"I-I think... maybe... Z-Zack... F-F..." Cloud stuttered to find the words, while the other men laughed at his efforts.

"The kids' not real bright, mister. He ain't got a name, he doesn't _need_ one. Leggo of him afore you break 'is arm! We claimed 'em as our property, registered 'em and everything," the larger of the two stepped just a _slight_ bit closer to Sephiroth. "Found 'em wandering and lookin' for food to steal - and without so much as a thought to who he was or where 'e came from. He just talks crazy. It's our _right_ to keep 'em!"

Sephiroth was not himself, or he would have smote the man down on the spot for daring to intercede. His spirit had only recently been returned to his body, however, and he was still recovering. And his sword was hidden in the large pack hanging down his back. He had hoped not to draw attention to himself by wearing it. He sighed hard.

"I need to speak with him. If he is who I think he is, he is worth a good deal of wealth to ShinRa, dead or alive," Seph told them simply to intimidate them.

The tall, elite soldier did not actually know if that was true or not, nor did he care. Cloud was definitely worth a great deal to _him_ , though, personally. He had underestimated Strife, and had a score to settle because of it. His anger at finding out what he really was had not lessened over time, he still seethed with it, and he walked amongst the commoners as his power slowly returned. This he did purposely to fuel his rage, as it proved consistantly just how very different he really was. Sephiroth was now determined to make use of his extraordinary power, but not for the Almighty ShinRa Electric Power Company - just for _himself_.

Zack and Cloud, once his allies, had become his enemies. Only, Zack was dead, and he'd thought Strife had been killed, also. Well, he could take care of that easy enough - with his bare hands if necessary.

"This slave's worth thousands of Gil to us, too," the scruffy man brought Sephiroth from his musings. "He's doubled our business! The lad _is_ for sale to anyone interested. But only by the hour," he laughed. "Come around to the Lantern Tavern tonight, and you can speak to 'em _and_ fuck his brains out at the same time. But for now, we're busy, so let us be on our way, mister."

The man brazenly jerked at the boy's other arm, all the while carefully keeping Cloud's body between him and the sinister stranger, managing to wrench his slave loose. He cuffed the side of Cloud's head. "Let's go," he ordered.

With his eyes darting between Sephiroth and his masters, the little blond slave nervously picked the handle of the wagon up and then threw his body forward, starting it creakily moving as he tried in vain to sort out bits of disjointed memory.

He _knew_ this tall, handsome stranger from somewhere, and even admired him. He was sure of it. And yet, there was something else, too. Something... _disturbing_.

_Damn, if only he could remember_. He was sure he had a life, somewhere. He didn't _think_ he was an orphan, nor simply homeless, but when he had been brought before the Midgar registry, he hadn't been able to answer their questions. Not a single one of them, although he had some sort of vague idea that he'd been a valued, first class SOLDIER once. He had mentioned that, none too certainly, and the magistrate had looked him up and down, smirking, shaking his head with amusement. Yeah, well, Cloud guessed that had just been one of his fanciful dreams.

Summarily, he'd been handed over to Derge and his brother, officially and legally enslaved. Homelessness was not allowed in the city, for it was thought to lead to crime, and there were many who sold _themselves_ into servitude, too impoverished to keep a roof over their own heads. ShinRa Corporation, passing as government, continued to coldly and methodically separate the classes. Soon, most, if not all of the poor would be slaves. Their modified army, complete with robotic guards and powerful weapons would have no equal anywhere, and nothing left to fear. The Lifestream would be at their disposal. And the rest of the Planet would belong to them.

Cloud startled back to the present when he was struck without warning along his back. He had fallen behind, and Derge, the worst tempered of the two, had picked up a stout stick to encourage him with. The attack had triggered an automatic response and he gracefully jumped back, his hand reaching for... for... something that wasn't there, something to defend himself with.

Derge raised the stick at him. "You wanna 'ave a go at it, slaveboy? I'll whip ya senseless!"

Cloud's disjointed memories faded as his posture gave way to submission and he bent his head down and concentrated on his task. He picked his pace up and tried not to think of the night ahead.

Cloud hustled about the seedy little club, bringing drinks to tables, wiping them down and rolling empty ale kegs out and new ones in. It was busy, as always on Friday night, and he was constantly being hollered at from one direction or another.

"Yes, sir, sorry, sir," he mumbled, like a mantra, almost non-stop.

"Hey, Kitten," was whispered seductively, with hot breath, right in his ear. Cloud almost dropped the pints in his hand as his eyes closed and his whole body shivered. Mayor Domino. And of course, standing alongside him, the forever smiling Deputy Hart. They came every Friday.

Cloud hated being called Kitten, he was almost certain his name was Zack... something. Far? Fur? No, not _Fur_ , that was way too close to _Kitten_.

Pulling his frazzled nerves together, he ignored the Mayor and went about delivering the ale in his hands. At the table, he was grabbed about the waist and pulled into someone's lap. The drinks sloshed about some, sending gobs of froth dripping down his shirt, despite his best efforts to keep them from spilling. Around him, the laughter spurted loudly. Cloud's teeth gritted with anger. It had been a fucking awful day, just all around. He plunked the glasses down and struggled to get to his feet, but he was yanked back and held tight.

"Let me go -" he threatened, as if he _could_ ever be considered a threat. _And yet_...

"You're awfully cute when you're mad," the man holding him said, nuzzling his neck enthusiastically with his rough beard. Big hands came around to rub Cloud's crotch lewdly, at the same time the lap under him pushed up so the boy could feel the erection jutting into him.

"You and me, later baby," the man purred. He shoved the boy off him rudely, and Cloud stumbled, righted himself, and headed, blushing furiously, back for the bar. Derge greeted him by raising his arm as if to backhand him, but then lowered it hopelessly when Cloud just stood and turned his head slightly to accept the blow. Derge let out a put upon sigh.

"What took you so confounded long deliverin' two drinks? I really oughta beat some brains into that dull-witted 'ead of yours. Aww, what's the use. Chocobo's got more brains than you 'ave, that's why they make such sport of ya," Derge scowled with disgust. "I'll go 'bout serving the drinks. You got customers in room two. Get going, boy, it's about all you're good for."

Cloud felt despair, even though he'd known this had been coming. "Yes, sir," he answered woefully.

_Customers_.

The young slave walked quickly away from the bar and his owner's disapproving eyes.

Once out of sight near the stairs, Cloud slowed considerably. Like a trapped animal, he felt the urge to flee but he had no idea where to go. To run away was considered stealing, and punished just as harshly. Besides, he had been drafted into slavery by Derge and his brother, Reck, for the cost of a license by the city of Midgar. Now, he resided beneath it, in the squalor of the slums, whoring for his room and board. Worse, he still had no idea how he'd ended up like this. Memory taunted him, imagines frequently swept through his mind but he just couldn't get a grasp on them.

Cloud forced himself into the hallway toward the guest room, and he muffled a cry at a movement beside him, turning reflexively to face the danger. It was only the full-length wall mirror, and his own reflection threatening him.

_Geesh_ , Cloud reprimanded himself, _don't be such a pathetic nervous wreck_. Cloud shook his head as the panic dissipated. He stood there a minute, just breathing, while his wits returned.

The first time he had looked in a mirror, at least the first time he could _remember_ , he had been shocked out of a year's growth, for he'd been absolutely certain that his hair was black. He had found it to be, however, still long and spiked softly as if forever windblown, but most definitely not dark - but very light. _Who am I?_ he had asked himself for the thousandth time. WHO _AM I_? No answer meet his lost gaze, not then and not now.

It was as much shame as it was fear that shone in his aqua blue eyes as he entered 'guest' room two. He glanced up just long enough to confirm his worst fears, then he bowed his head as he closed the door behind him slowly. The room was warm and both of his customers were already nude.

"Ah, little Kitten," Domino greeted him, flinging a meaty arm about the slender shoulders. "I got a whole week's worth of fucking on you to get out of my system. Can't afford you more'n that. Dratted Derge charges a fortune for the likes of you."

Domino lifted Cloud's face, smoothing the disheveled hair away from his eyes almost tenderly before taking Cloud's chin in his hand and jerking his head up. "You're worth it," he added.

Cloud just blinked and stood submissively still. He could feel the strength of the larger man's grip, the tension of it, and although it never crossed his mind to challenge it, his own body coiled by reflex. Although the Mayor did nothing but sit in his office and feed his face all day, he still gave the impression of being more muscle than fat, despite his paunch and thick-haired fleshy breasts.

Coming up on the other side of him was the Deputy. Like Domino, Hart proclaimed to be a humanitarian who cared for the poor people's rights. It was all for show, just as their positions were. And Cloud knew that when it came to their own basic desires, their politics fell away. They had no concern for how he may have felt about the situation. In fact, Cloud's new position afforded him a look at what lay behind many public masks, and it was all very depressing.

Cloud was dressed simply, as pleasure slaves often were, for ease of getting in and out of clothes. One worn, black oversized shirt that slipped easily over his head, with no ties or buttons to fumble with. And nothing else, nothing underneath. Domino stripped Cloud naked with one swift yank.

Although Cloud had been here for months now, he was still shy about his body. He stood under the two men's scrutinizing, hungry stares, shaking, despite the fact that both had seen him before. He didn't think he'd ever get used to this.

He had little time to think, for the Mayor enclosed his wrist in one sweaty hand and pulled him to the large, lumpy bed. Hart scooted over to the chair and picked up his belt from his pile of clothing while his eyes gleamed with primal delight. He folded it in half, weapon-like and gripped it tightly. Domino took hold of both of Cloud's arms and dragged him onto the mattress, holding him face-down, while the Deputy slapped the belt into the palm of his other hand, waiting. Cloud could see that the two of them were already hard, and his heart was chilled, knowing that after they had played their sadistic little games and properly subdued him, they would come after him for satisfaction from opposite ends at the same time. He resigned himself to his fate, closing his eyes and telling himself it would be over, it would be over...

Cloud considered it a small victory that he never screamed, nor did he cry, not once during the entire hour they were there, despite how badly he wanted to.

It had taken Sephiroth some time to find the place. It was nestled in a corner on one of the narrow streets of the sector, with no sign pronouncing its name. Asking around, he had finally discovered it, and with distaste, he ventured inside. Looking around, he was even more disgusted. This place made the disreputable 7th Heaven look like high-class all the way.

At the bar, combining drinks, was one of the men he had encountered earlier that afternoon on the road. The man recognized him.

"Hey, there. So you decided our little slave was worthy of a fuck after all? He'll be free very soon. Well, not _free_ free. He's yours for just a hundred Gil an hour. If that sounds steep, keep in mind that you can do as you please with 'em. The boy heals remarkably fast."

Seph just nodded. Of course he healed fast, after all, he was one of ShinRa's little experiments, too, wasn't he? More sure than ever that it was Strife, he asked, "How long?"

The man checked his watch. "Fifteen minutes, maybe twenty - tops."

Sephiroth grunted morosely in acknowledgement and he did not order a drink. He sauntered to the farthest corner booth and sat down to wait. Booth? It was two stacks of crates with an old wobbly table in between them. Sephiroth hardly noticed, for inside he was consumed with rage that touched on madness.

Cloud had almost killed him, and he was going to return the favor. Just as he had gone crazy and destroyed the village of Nibelheim, he would destroy this enemy. He had not the slightest care who it angered. He had only to make certain that it really was Cloud first, and then that brat was swiftly dead.

The thought of actually fucking the boy had never crossed his mind.

That is, it hadn't up to the point where he was finally shown to the 'guest' room, and he entered it, locking the door behind him. Cloud was lying on the bed, struggling up onto one elbow, without a stitch of clothes on. His breath seemed to be heaving his small chest with his effort, up and down, up and down, taut muscles sliding smoothly beneath his skin as he tried to steady himself and he glanced at Sephiroth, wide-eyed for but a moment. Then, seemingly without much concern, he simply looked away.

Sephiroth blinked, gazing at him, and he walked slowly closer. Cloud did not look like anyone's idea of an enemy or a threat at the moment. He had lost some of muscle he'd once had when he'd trained for SOLDIER, he was more slender now. He was pale and there were fresh bruises on his body, mostly on or near his compact little behind, some with the edges broken into the skin, like a belt or thick whip would leave. It looked like unshed tears were glistening in his long, dark lashes.

Cloud - if it really _was_ him - turned his eyes up again to Sephiroth, and those eyes were stunning. _Soulful and sad, like a puppy's,_ the man thought. He wondered why he'd never noticed it before. The unruly hair framing his face was a rather nice yellowish gold. Even with the weight Cloud had apparently lost, he was not really scrawny, but built with lissom if small, proportions, exceptionally appealing, even marred as he was.

Sephiroth shook his head at the direction his thoughts had taken. But then, feeling the twitching of his arousal, he thought, _Why not?_ The boy was bought and paid for. He could kill him after he'd satisfied himself with the little slut's body. It would be the ultimate revenge, wouldn't it? _And oh, how he wanted revenge_.

But first, he had to be certain. Cloud did not seem to recognize him, as he warily watched the man draw alongside the bed.

Cloud was struck, also. The gorgeous man towering over him was magnificent in appearance, in his prime and looking nothing like the old, grungy, beady-eyed customers who usually bought him. In fact, his first impression was that Sephiroth was the most handsome man he had ever seen. He could only wonder why a man such as this would even _need_ to buy whores. Sephiroth stood there almost regal in posture, with shimmering silver hair that flowed to his waist. Gray/green smoldering eyes held Cloud's with something like savage intelligence, and he was blessed with a large, sculptured body the like of which Cloud could only dream of having. The boy watched with somewhat smitten fascination as his 'customer' began removing clothing with effortless grace, and that turned to blatant admiration when they were all off and stacked on the corner chair.

That is, until Sephiroth turned back around to face him, obviously unshy, and Cloud got a good look at what was bobbing out in front of him. He gasped. He had never imagined one could be so impressive... _so huge_.

Seph couldn't help but grin, albeit with bad intent, at the expression on the boy's face at seeing him in all his glory. He was a sight all right, from head to toe, and he knew it. He also knew, however, that he'd been engineered to be that way with help from the genes of an alien monster, and it took some of the pride out of it. Cloud's attention had only reminded him of exactly what he was doing here.

In two quick strides he was against the bed, and his hands reached out. Cloud was injured, but that didn't seem to affect his feline reflexes. Shaking his head, the boy ducked out away to the other side of the bed, breathing even harder. He would never be able to accommodate that monster cock, and his teeth clenched at the mere thought of it. "No-" he pleaded, with no more room to back away.

"You don't act like a pleasure slave," Sephiroth hissed accusingly. "What are you doing here, Strife? It is you, isn't it? You remember me, don't you? Sephiroth?"

The boy looked stunned, and then puzzled, as the man joined him on the bed.

"Play dumb if you want, I know it has to be you. You're mine, Strife, all mine this time. I'm going to fuck you into oblivion. Where you tried to send me, you stupid child. You thought it would be that easy, did you?"

Cloud didn't know what to do, or what to say. Should he apologize for something he didn't remember? And then the man calmly ordered, with contempt, "We'll get to all that. First, suck me off, slave."

Cloud feared the man, but still he didn't hesitate. This, he had gotten good at over the months, and although he wouldn't be able to take all of that huge thing into his mouth, he was confident in his skills. Surprisingly, and for the first time, even somewhat proud of them. After all, this Sephiroth was extremely desirable to Cloud's senses. He _wanted_ to please him, wanted to make him cry out with orgasm as he gladly swallowed his seed. That would thaw him out and mellow him, if anything could.

Sephiroth settled back against the headboard, while Cloud positioned himself between his legs, took a deep breath and put his head down, while one of his hands slipped beneath the heavy balls, stroking and fondling gently.

Sephiroth drew his own breath in sharply as Cloud's warm tongue started to lick at the underside of his thick cock, then moved and caressed across the sensitive top before the boy took it into his mouth and started to run his lips down it with the perfect amount of pressure, glove-snug. He managed to get almost half way, before he gagged and rose slowly back up.

"Take it _all_ , slave. Every inch of it," Sephiroth growled at him.

Cloud wanted to ask just exactly how many inches that would be, but instead he just took a deep breath and valiantly tried to force more into his mouth. When it again touched the back of his throat, he started to choke and had to back off. His tongue continued to furiously thrash and wind around and probe, as he brought his other hand up to close on the bottom half that his mouth couldn't reach. Not even his hand could go all the way around its thickness, however. He was encouraged, and slightly relieved when Sephiroth let loose a long groan of pleasure.

Cloud's mouth again moved tightly half-way down his rock hard shaft, being careful not to touch it with his teeth, and then started to reverse up its length, but Sephiroth grabbed his head with both hands to hold it and slammed upward with his hips at the same time, burying his cock deep within the small mouth. Cloud's nose was smashed right into his groin, and his lips were stretched painfully wide.

Struggling frantically to move back, Cloud's eyes watered, but Sephiroth held him firmly in place, and ordered, "Stop trying to get loose, whore, and start sucking if you ever want to breathe again."

Cloud tried to stay still, but he couldn't get any air at all, and his eyes went wider. Sephiroth seemed not to care, he pushed his cock in even harder and ground it as deeply as he could get it. Now, Cloud panicked as it was held there, but there was no getting away from it, the hands immobilized him with uncompromising force. He swallowed, over and over, to try to ease his churning stomach, for if he vomited, he thought surely he would drown in it. Sephiroth groaned again, long and low, at that new sensation.

Desperate, suffocating, Cloud obediently managed to stop moving and Sephiroth finally relaxed his grip. He moved his cock backward, all the way out, then he plunged it right back in until Cloud's face was once again tight against his groin. He continued to do this, pulling out and cramming himself in, then holding his cock there until he felt no resistance.

Shaking badly, although no longer held so tight, Cloud continued to suck on Sephiroth's erection of his own accord and if his life depended on it, feeling the blood surging into it, slowly making it grow, unbelievably, even larger. He worked feverishly on it, simply to survive this as his mouth stretched to the point of bleeding raw at the corners, trying to get all of it. Sephiroth's hips pumped, and he began to thrust continuously, in and out, ramming each time right down the boy's sore throat.

Cloud lashed and stroked with his tongue, using all of his skills to get this over with as fast as possible, probing at the slit and then roving around the base and wrapping around what he could of the length of Sephiroth's erection. Again, the man insisted that he do it right, holding his head down and keeping himself buried in Cloud's mouth until he almost passed out from lack of air before allowing him up again.

Cloud could feel, with great relief, the man's groin tighten, and his body jerk with impending release. Then, to his dismay, Sephiroth pulled completely out of him and pushed his head away. Cloud lay there, gasping, recovering, but he was barely given a chance.

"I want all of you, Strife. _All of you!_ " Sephiroth exclaimed. "It had to be Zack who rescued you last time, but he's not around anymore to save you, not this time..."

With those words, he got up on his knees and he pounced on Cloud. He grabbed the boy around the waist to pin him to the bed. He took Cloud's bruise-darkened wrists and held them down. Sephiroth could feel the fine bones grinding beneath his hands, as his own breath quickened with his need. He rose without letting go and threw Cloud over, then leaned upon his back. His thighs parted the slim legs quickly and easily as he buried his nose in the soft hair. He had forgotten the reason he was here, the sensations and the power he held over the smaller body were overwhelming him.

Cloud lay in tormented anticipation, with his eyes squeezed shut. His whole body trembled as the powerful man pushed against his wounded back. He kept repeating the name in his head. _Strife_. He wasn't Zack. _Zack was..._

"No!" he screamed, unconcerned with his lack of pride for making such an outburst. It was only partially a plea for the man to stop. It was more his own thoughts that were intruding, and that had broken him down. He saw, in his mind, a quick, horrible memory of his village burning - his parents- and then... of a sword piercing his chest. For a minute he felt again the agony of it. The terrible grief of his loss. _Zack- God, no, please, don't let it be true!_

"No- NO!" Cloud cried, beset with this new memory, and he began to really struggle.

Crazed by long held back carnal urge, and spurred on by the thrashing beneath him, Sephiroth tightened his grip, and completely ignored the boy's pleas. He held Cloud down to the bed easily, pressing forward. He did nothing to make the coming violation easier, he was too far gone for that. His huge cock insistently, greedily sought for entrance, coated only with a glaze of saliva and his own clear, leaking fluid. He wriggled and then speared Cloud with all the force he could muster. The boy screeched this time. Sephiroth didn't allow him time to adjust. He pulled back and drove forward, then pulled out again. He didn't slow his violent in and out battering until he had managed to bury the whole of his sizable cock in the protesting body.

Sephiroth's eyes half closed with bliss, barely moving, for he was in no real rush. He had wisely paid Cloud's owner for the rest of the night. He hadn't wanted anyone to find the body he planned to leave behind too soon, not until he had left Midgar. With a heavy sigh of pleasure, he lay on Cloud for long, splendid minutes, just quietly enjoying the feeling of reaching so deeply within him. It was as if he himself was a sword almost piercing Cloud right up to his madly thumping heart

Cloud panted from his open mouth, as he tried to will himself to relax and lessen the pain. It was bad, and he was certain the man must have torn him to shreds with that monster he had between his legs. And then his breath caught when Sephiroth drew up and began really fucking him, but he didn't cry out again and what little struggling he did was weak, now.

Sephiroth was eerily quiet, also. The only sounds in the room were of Cloud's breath whooshing out of his lungs with every long, stabbing thrust Sephiroth made. The man pounded on him hard, changing the angle so poor Cloud could not get used to it, and the boy forgot everything else again. He just submitted to his tormentor until the strokes got faster and Sephiroth's breathing grew short.

Once more, Sephiroth brought himself to the brink of release, and then completely stopped. Roughly, with his eyes glazed with lust, he got up and turned Cloud onto his back. Much more easily, but not much less painfully he drove his cock home, snapping his hips to bury himself to the hilt. Cloud barely stifled his cry and his hands clenched the sheets so tight his fingers turned white.

Sephiroth slipped both his arms around Cloud's body, and embraced his legs and his shoulders both, letting his greater weight and strength bend the body under his almost forward on itself. He put his head down, and began to hump in earnest, curling Cloud further beneath him until he was driving straight down into him.

Cloud could barely breathe, he was so crushed in this new position. The sheets felt like sandpaper rasping his back as the man assaulted him with swift jabs that luckily couldn't last long. As Sephiroth neared climax, he drew back just enough to get his powerful hands around Cloud's throat tightly, completely cutting his air off. It was time to finish this.

The boy looked up into Sephiroth's murderous, glinting eyes. Although the memories were still hazy, he remembered some of what he hadn't before, some of the past that had eluded him all these months. And he knew. Sephiroth hated him, hated _everyone_. Sephiroth was going to kill him. But, he didn't want to die.

"Please," he mouthed, barely whispered. His eyes were open and the two stared at each other. Cloud saw no mercy in Sephiroth's gaze, and tears began to run down his face.

Sephiroth, for his part, inexplicably slowed his assault on Cloud, feeling his erection soften. He watched the boy's eyes darken with misery and leak tears as his quivering lips turned blue. _What's wrong with me?_ he wondered. Why did he have these momentary lapses in his concentration? Granted, he had not gained his full power back yet, but this sentimental streak, this yearning for the past... was he sick or something?

Tightening his hands again, Sephiroth began to throttle Cloud with renewed resolve, but as the light began to fade from Cloud's unfocused eyes, he felt it again, that unease edging toward panic.

He shook his head. Cloud just seemed, suddenly, very, very young, and completely helpless and terribly vulnerable. And... he looked remarkably like Zack. _Zack_ , who had been loathe to hurt him despite what he'd done. Zack had hesitated during their battle, and it had cost him and his friends dearly. Zack, whom he had once _loved_.

And...Cloud, so like Zack, was now so _alone_... just like he was.

It crossed Sephiroth's tumultuous mind that this was not Cloud's fault. It was _neither_ of their faults. The boy lying there so beautiful and suffering in his hands was a victim also. Like Zack had been. Sephiroth faltered. His grip on Cloud loosened, he removed his hands from Cloud's throat and the boy tossed his head as he strove madly to get air to his lungs.

"You bastard!" Cloud choked, crying harder. He was sure the man was simply playing with him, prolonging his agony, and he hated him for it.

"Cloud... it is you, isn't it?"

"Yes," came the strangled answer. "I've got no weapon, you coward. So kill me, Sephiroth, just get it over with. That's all you know how to do anymore."

Sephiroth wilted as some old, all but forgotten feelings washed over him. What Cloud said was true, at least, _almost true_. He hadn't been able to finish Zack off, hadn't struck the final blow to end his life. Love had won out over rage and ShinRa's control, but just barely. Now Zack was gone and Sephiroth wanted him back. He sighed deeply as he pulled away, no longer wanting to rape Cloud, nor kill him and he braced himself up over the boy's heaving body.

"All right. Maybe you're not the enemy, after all. I'm the one who hurt you first, when I..." he stopped, then whispered, "They did this to both of us. They try to control me. I can't always fight them."

The boy didn't understand completely, but he had never seen Sephiroth look sad or unsure before, nor had he known him to shown his enemies mercy. It confused him, and in his current state, he felt his own anger dissipate. He remembered some of what he and Zack had been through in the labs and in the pods under ShinRa Mansion. He knew he had some of Zack's memories, and that ShinRa and Professor Hojo had fucked all of them.

"Yeah, I know," he panted. As always, when he looked into Sephiroth's eyes, something drew him. There was some sort of bond there, he just couldn't explain it.

"I'm sorry, Cloud."

Cloud looked at Sephiroth incredulously at those words. _The mighty Sephiroth... sorry?_

The man watched the boy's expression change, saw his eyes blink and his mouth turn down.

"I really am sorry," Sephiroth repeated. He got off Cloud and reached in back of them for a blanket to cover him with. "It's not you I hate. And I can't blame you for what you did. Nor Zack, either."

Cloud clutched the tattered thing to him, shaking. His eyes closed and he whispered. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know," Sephiroth answered in a hollow voice.

"You killed my parents and Tifa's... and Zack is dead, too, isn't he? Was it your weapon I heard? He was my best friend in the world. He saved my life. I really _am_ an orphan, and homeless."

"No, it wasn't me who shot Zack down, it was the ShinRa MP," he told the boy sadly.

Cloud turned his head and wept silently with grief. There was much more to the memories, but he just couldn't get the fog in his head to clear any more of them than it had. He lay there, wondering what he was going to do, then gasped a breath in when Sephiroth touched him. To his surprise, the man didn't attack, he simply pulled Cloud over gently to rest up close to him. Cloud allowed the comfort of it, needing it badly, wondering if it was possible that Sephiroth needed it, too. Like Sephiroth, he was torn between hating the man and admiring him. Totally confused. He didn't know how much of what Sephiroth did was actually his fault. His own memory was still so fraught with holes, and he didn't want to make a final judgement without all the facts.

Sephiroth held Cloud, silently, thinking. When Cloud seemed to relax and his ragged breaths steadied up, he said, "I have something for you, Strife. A couple things, actually."

"What things?" Cloud wondered.

Quietly, Sephiroth answered. "Zack's sword, and his uniform. He would want you to have them."

Cloud was touched, and he moved, albeit slowly, more over onto the strong chest of his would-be enemy - still inexplicably drawn to him. The two looked at each other closely, something they had never done before. Cloud, at that moment, saw Sephiroth, despite all his strength and nobility, as essentially tragic. He had lived the ultimate lie and he trusted no one... how could he? But, if he _could_ be turned from his evil thoughts... he would make a powerful ally. Cloud was sure of one thing. They both needed a friend, and a direction, and they needed to stop ShinRa and Hojo. _Those_ were their real enemies.

"Seph?" Cloud said softly. "It's not your fault. The past, I mean. If you want, I can help you change the future. Make sure no others go through what you... what _we_ have... We could take them on together."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. _What was this trick? Did Strife think him stupid or something? No one goes from being assaulted to offering friendship._ Maybe Cloud saw the mercy he'd shown as weakness. Maybe he should just murder the little conniving brat anyway. But then he blinked, looking into Cloud's eyes, and the terrible urge to do harm melted away. Those beautiful eyes were full of compassion, and despite Cloud's condition, filled with concern.

"Look, Strife, I let you live because, well, it makes us even. It doesn't matter if you don't understand what I mean. But I've got things to do... and if you try to stop me, I won't go so easy on you next time. Never forget that I am partially a monster."

Cloud knew the power of the hatred that had dwelt in and consumed Sephiroth since the day he'd spent in the library and had learned the truth. If it even _was_ the truth. "No you're not. Any more than I am. There's no time for questioning, or for building up trust. We just have to take a chance, Sephiroth. We were on the same side, once. And we have something else in common. Zack."

Sephiroth visibly paled. Cloud wasn't all too sure it was wise of him to keep pushing the man. Regardless, Cloud knew how badly he had been betrayed and he knew words would be meaningless. Instead, he pulled himself forward and he let his mouth just graze over the other's lips, lightly touching them. He kept his mouth there, feeling Sephiroth's breath on his skin, and then the man leaned up and kissed him, gently, with wonder in his gray gaze.

"You... you _want_ this?" Sephiroth asked with awe as he tried to clear his throat, but something seemed to be stuck in it. "Are you crazy, Strife? Or are you a masochist..."

"For all I know, I could be both, I have very little memory still. But I am sure that you don't trust me. I know you think you're not human, but at the moment, you sure seem human to me. All I ask for is a chance, Seph. I will prove my loyalty. Once, not really so long ago, I idolized you. Zack _loved_ you with a passion. You were legendary. Strong, brave Sephiroth, SOLDIER elite with skills second to none, while I wasn't even good enough to be anything but one of your guards. Give me a chance, please, and in return, I'll give you one, a chance at a real life and a real destiny. We'll take those bastards down, you and I, and let the Planet heal. We'll be heroes. Well, _you'll_ be a hero, I'll just be the one who watched your back. Seph - don't let them turn you into this... don't let them win."

Sephiroth felt something he hadn't in a very long time. He had known that Zack had loved him, and he had returned those feelings adamantly. Cloud, well, Zack had loved _him_ , too, in a brotherly sort of way. And Cloud was so much like the dark-haired boy, in looks and manner both, that Sephiroth was hopelessly attracted to him.

Cloud had also been injected with Jenova cells and he had been exposed to raw Mako energy, despite being poisoned by it, he would have some of its side effects, such as fast healing, and a good deal of power for his size. Chances were, that with some training, Cloud could be every bit as good with a sword as Zack had ever been. Almost as good as _he_ was. They would make a formidable team, of that he had no doubts.

Lying warm against him, with his fingers playing and entwining in Sephiroth's silver hair, Cloud was disarmingly affectionate, and certainly - _desirable_. Sephiroth gave in, and he let one hand gently smooth over the boy's shoulder. His skin was soft, as was his expression, and down came the last of Sephiroth's defenses.

"It won't be easy," he told Cloud quietly. "And I'll kill myself before I betray you. I will not let them change me anymore."

"I know you won't. And the important things never are easy. But if we help each other... we can do it. Together, we can," Cloud stated it as fact.

Cloud's declaration of faith stilled some of Sephiroth's unease. Zack had always had faith in him. Zack had always been loyal, and a very good friend, as well as a fantastic lover. Sephiroth had thrown that away in his rage. Now Zack was gone, but this boy was here and offering something that Sephiroth found to his surprise that he just couldn't pass up. A second chance. At everything he had once held dear.

Sephiroth's fingers touched Cloud's bruised mouth tenderly. "I hurt you."

Cloud looked down, and traced circles on the other man's chest. Sephiroth shivered. "The old you did that. We have to forget all that, Seph, and just start over. I'm all right."

"You're so incredibly beautiful. I want you, Strife, as much as I've ever wanted anyone," Sephiroth took Cloud deeper into his arms and pulled him down. The boy gasped when he felt Seph's mouth nibble and then suck on the side of his neck. Desire rose in him with alarming speed, all the blood rushed below his waist. Needing contact, Cloud wriggled his way further on top of Sephiroth, pressing their groins together and finding Sephiroth hard again as well. He ground down, Sephiroth jerked under him.

"God, yes, Seph..." Cloud squeaked almost pleadingly. "Do it... do it now. I'm used to it, it won't hurt this time..."

With an almost inhuman growling sound, Sephiroth tightened his arms even more and he thrust up and then turned them both over, just that fast he came down on top of Cloud with the full length of his large, muscular body. After his earlier sessions, he became frantic with need instantly, as his cock engorged to its fullest within seconds. Breathing hard already, he drove himself once more into Cloud, slower than before, but not much slower.

Cloud let out a short cry, and Sephiroth stopped a minute. Buried in Cloud's body, he leaned up and kissed along Cloud's jaw and over his throat, then he flicked his nipples with the tip of his tongue before taking each in turn in his mouth. He bit down just hard enough for a fleeting, sweet pain, then he sucked on them greedily, while Cloud writhed and his slender flanks rose to increase the contact. Slim legs wrapped themselves about Sephiroth's waist, allowing him to get deeper.

That was Sephiroth's signal to move again, and he did, but this time he purposely began long, deep, smooth strokes, hitting against Cloud's sensitive spot with each one and driving him wild. He held the boy steady, and he let himself loose, hammering back and forth, with Cloud pushing against him as much as he could and whimpering with every breath. Sephiroth took Cloud's cock in one hand and placed it tight between their bodies, then moved up and down against it, using friction on him, even as he kept up his galloping pace. Between the two stimuli, Cloud almost instantly exploded in release, whining breathlessly and tightening around Sephiroth, sending him over the edge at the same time.

They rode each other through their long, mind-numbing orgasms, and then just wilted in that position into one sweaty, boneless heap. Sephiroth, too exhausted to move, let little Cloud hold his full limp weight, but the boy didn't seem to mind. Panting, he lightly kissed and nibbled along Sephiroth's shoulders, his mouth traveling to every spot of skin that he could reach. He would never get enough of this man, this powerful man he had secretly crushed on for a very long time.

Sephiroth groped for and found one of Cloud's small hands and he took it in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing it, then sucking gently on the boy's fingers, each in turn.

"ShinRa doesn't stand a chance," Sephiroth broke the silence, whispered. "If you fight the way you fuck."

Cloud grinned. "Not a single one, sir."

"Sir? I'm not in SOLDIER anymore," Sephiroth grinned back.

"We are our own army, now," Cloud told him. "And someone has to be in charge. I nominate you."

Sephiroth laughed. It felt good, so very good to laugh again. He moved off Cloud, still holding him, hugging him as he once had Zack. The boy made a soft, pleasing sound as he snuggled, cozy and warm, alongside him. They dozed that way.

Sephiroth woke to an odd sound a short time later, surprised to find that Cloud was not beside him. He sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes leisurely and taking in the warm scent of his and Cloud's love-making. He smiled to himself, uncharacteristically. He felt _happy_ , and it was strange, how he had almost forgotten what that had felt like.

He still hadn't figured out what to say to the low-lives who insisted they owned the boy. All he could think of was to tell them it was per order of President ShinRa, for although Cloud was currently suffering from memory loss, he was still a valuable soldier, and the corporation would not take kindly to any protest about it.

Hearing again the sound that had woken him, Sephiroth gasped, for this time it registered. Someone was screaming. STRIFE was screaming!

Sephiroth bolted up like a shot, and dressed in seconds. He charged out into the bar area, finding it empty, when he heard the sound a third time, closer now and echoing. He whirled and saw the stairs leading down into darkness. With his teeth bared like an angry wolf, he took them three and four at a jump to arrive in the basement ready for battle.

A single bare bulb hung from the ceiling lit the center of the cold, dank room. He saw Cloud strung up to the cement wall, hands tied together at the wrists with ropes attached, over his head. His back and shoulders were bleeding. One of his owners was behind him with a makeshift whip in his pudgy hand. The other owner was standing there, cheering him on. The unfortunate man was just raising it again, when Sephiroth snarled and bellowed, "STOP!"

The man went down like a deflated balloon when Sephiroth's fist connected solidly with his jaw. Sephiroth stood, legs spread, over the peasant, but the man was out cold. Sephiroth's blazing eyes turned on the second one.

"Cut him loose," he ordered with a voice like daggers. The second man hesitated but a second before complying, fumbling a small knife from his pocket and sawing the rope in two quickly. Cloud dropped in slow motion to his knees. Sephiroth went to him and lifted him back to his feet. Weakly, Cloud smiled at him.

"Thanks, Seph," he said softly. Then he winced. "Ouch. Dammit."

Sephiroth turned again to Cloud's one conscious 'owner', who was now bent over his friend, checking on him. Sephiroth quickly explained that Cloud belonged to ShinRa, and that he was confiscating him on their behalf, and any complaints should be taken up with them. He further added that if so much as the very tip of a finger was ever again placed anywhere near the boy's body, the offending digit would summarily be chopped off, along with the head of its owner.

He then took Cloud gently but firmly by the shoulders, and helped him back up the stairs and into their room. Cloud gingerly sat down on the bed, Sephiroth joined him.

"You sure must have pissed them off," Sephiroth said, at closer examination of the wounds.

"I got up to get us something to drink, ah, I mean I was attempting fluid replenishment, sir, and they decided that if I was disobedient enough to leave a 'customer' that I had to be shown who was boss, once and for all. You'd have been proud of me," Cloud grimaced. "I didn't scream for the first ten lashes."

"I'm proud, I'm proud, next time scream sooner. I'd have found you faster," Sephiroth glared.

"Yes, sir."

"You should be proud of me, too."

"Oh, I am... _very_ proud," Cloud cocked his head. "Umm, why?"

"Because, my dear Cloud Strife, I allowed a man to live whom I was very, _very_ angry with," Sephiroth said. "But he is not our enemy."

Cloud nodded, smirked. "Yea, well, I guess he doesn't deserve to _die_. But you could have hit him with that whip a couple times, you know, just for the fun of it."

Sephiroth barked a short laugh, then took a breath in and relaxed. He hugged Cloud and the boy hugged him back, tightly.

"I'm going to put some salve on your back. I've got some in my pack, you'll be as good as new in a day or two. Hold on."

Going to the pack he had left by the door, Sephiroth unzipped it and he couldn't help it, he took up his sword. He ran his finger lovingly over the edge of it. Cloud got up and came beside him, looking at it in admiration. Sephiroth grinned, and gently placed it back, then he pulled out a second sword. Cloud's eyes widened, he recognized the Buster, Zack had taken it everywhere. Sephiroth handed it to him.

"It-It's really _mine_?" he breathed, taking it in one hand. "Wow. It's light. It always looked _heavy_."

"It's yours," Sephiroth told him. He reached into his pack and pulled out a uniform. "This is, too."

He finally found the ointment he had been searching for. "Back to bed," he ordered.

Cloud was just standing there, his eyes wide. He slowly handed Sephiroth the Buster. "I think Zack would be proud of both of us," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

Sephiroth looked down. "I wish he knew. I wish he didn't die believing me insane, or a traitor."

Cloud gently touched his shoulder. "Perhaps he knows. He is in the Lifestream."

Sephiroth managed a weak smile, but his eyes shone softly. "Thanks, Strife. Let's take care of that back of yours."

Soon after, they were both back in bed, lying close and quiet. Sephiroth watched Cloud stare at the ceiling for a minute. Then he said, gently, "Go to sleep, Strife, that's an order. Your training starts tomorrow."

"No, god, no, not more _training_ again," Cloud complained, but he was still smiling.

"We'll leave the city," Seph said quietly. "First thing in the morning."

"I'll follow you anywhere," Cloud answered. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking, first stop would be Cosmo Canyon. Peace and quiet and a few days for both of us to get to know each other while we lick our wounds."

"You lick mine, and I'll lick yours, how does that sound?" Cloud said playfully.

"Ahem. Keep your mind focused, Private Strife."

"Oh, sure, sorry, sir. Ah, General."

"As I was saying. Then comes some intense training, which you will manage to arrive on time for, or risk my wrath. Then, we work on whipping that scrawny body of yours into shape."

"Scrawny? Don't do too much whipping on, Seph, or I'll be able to kick your ass. I probably already can."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Then, we infiltrate the city again, battle any who oppose us and take over ShinRa. We put a halt to their plans, banish President ShinRa and his deplorable son to the Northern wastelands, and get the residents started rebuilding the slums, and turning them back into towns."

"You forgot something. The Mayor. He needs to be fired, so does that weasel of a Deputy. If I could have the honors..."

"They're all yours."

"Thank you," Cloud's eyes narrowed, his hands rubbed together gleefully. "That about covers it, doesn't it? Oh, except for the last part."

"What last part would that be?" Sephiroth asked.

"You know, Seph. The part where the two brave soldiers who saved the entire world, ride off into the sunset together and live long, smutty, lewd lives - happily ever after," Cloud said innocently. He turned and rested his head down on Sephiroth, and he closed his eyes. He felt the man's hands stroking through his hair. Cloud, not alone anymore, and with shining hope in his heart, sighed with contentment.

Sephiroth couldn't help but smile, and he knew then that he could love Cloud, easily. He was already certain, and he didn't think it would take long. He realized that for the first time in years, he was looking forward to the future.

"Happily ever after. That sounds fine to me," Sephiroth whispered fondly, leaning over to kiss the boy's mouth, lingering there and thinking that love could make unlikely allies out of anyone, for it had a lifestream all its own.

 


End file.
